


Fairy and the Beast

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [5]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artoria is a dragon, Blood and Injury, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Morgan is a lonesome fairy witch lady and Artoria is the dragon monster thing.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Part 1

Morgan woke up to the sounds of birds chirping a new day. She strolled across her room and swung open her window eyes squinting at the bright sun shining in her room. The morning breeze hit her face and it felt refreshing.

Morgan lived alone in a tall stone tower in the middle of a dense forest where few travel. She enjoyed being away from people; it allowed her to do as she wished without interference. She started on her morning routine of brewing potions but encountered a slight problem.

“Tch, I’m all out of ingredients.” She hadn’t anticipated she would run out so quickly but no matter, she mumbled one of her teleportation spells. Her body faded and reappeared at a quiet little pond where she usually found her ingredients. 

While searching for them she felt as if something was watching her, she didn’t think much of it. In fact it was actually quite common now it was usually just a pack of wolves and she always had a charm spell at the ready whenever they decided to attack. 

However as time went on she started to grow a bit worried, the presence stalking her started feeling more and more off you could say. She was anticipating an attack from whatever was stalking her. Just as she was about to teleport back to her tower it pounced. 

Morgan reacted by firing off a fireball towards the creature. It did nothing, Morgan looked at the Beast it looked peculiar, it’s upper body was that of a human woman, with two horns protruding from the top of it’s head and pale blonde hair, yellow eyes, two dragon fangs and human teeth, a dragon tail and dragon wings. Dragon scales also covered both its legs and forearms.

She had never seen this type of beast before although she had heard stories from the huntsmen that would occasionally wander through these woods of a creature that fit this definition. Before Morgan even had the chance to teleport away The beast dashed forward looking like a blur and tackled Morgan onto the grass.

She struggles but the beast has an iron grip. She tried using another spell but it did nothing as well she then noticed a marking in between the Beast’s breast. “Fuck!” It was an anti-magic crest and very annoying. Morgan was exposed and vulnerable; her hands were held together tightly by the Beast as it exhaled hot puffs of breath onto her face.

She turned her head away refusing to look at the golden eyes staring at her. The beast looked her prey up and down from her delicious looking tits all the way to the sweet spot. She licked her lips and growled, she extended her tongue and licked Morgan’s face.

“Ew, disgusting!” Morgan tried breaking out of its grip but she found her attempts futile the Beast was far stronger than her. The Beast continued licking Morgan’s face covering her in her saliva before she extended her tongue even longer reaching Morgan’s lips.

Morgan tried twisting and turning to avoid the hot wet tongue trying to probe her mouth. The Beast must’ve gotten impatient because if bared it’s two sharp fangs and nipped at her neck forcing her to yelp. The beast took the opening inserting her tongue all the way down Morgan’s throat.

She gagged as the Beast explored her mouth feeling every inch of it. The tongue felt so hot she thought of biting on it but it may not end too well for her if she did. For now she was helpless with a savage Beast atop of her claiming her. Morgan struggled for air as the Beast refused to pull its tongue back out, she thought this was how she would go. How pathetic being suffocated to death by a dragon monster using its tongue.

She begins to see dark circles and her eyes become very heavy. Just then the Beast retracts her tongue a long thick line of saliva connects them. Morgan was panting heavily gasping for air she saw the Beast lick her lips, she released her grip on Morgan’s hands and trailed them down to her dress. In a swift motion that caught her off guard the Beast ripped her dress clean off her body with a loud tear. 

She now lay stripped and bear on the dirty ground. She felt something like her stomach, fearing the worst she looked down and indeed she saw a cock about 7 or so inches long. Fear was plastered across her face as she looked up at the Beast who had a predatory look on her face. She saw her pupils dilate into small slits, she showed her fangs again and huffed out steam from her nose. 

The Beast pulled back to position itself to go in the cunt that awaited her. “No! Stop in won’t fit.” Those words fell on deaf ears as The dragon girl pushed the tip against her pussy. Morgan held her breath in seeing no other way out, she would have to give her what she wants. The first attempt made by the dragon girl to push in failed slipping up and brushing Morgan’s clit sending tingles up her spine. The second time ended the same. It wasn’t until the third try where she finally managed to fit the head in.

Morgan cried out in pain while the dragon girl purred satisfyingly. She pushed in hard until her entire cock was wrapped around Morgan’s walls, she cried and whined in pain as the dragon girl handled her roughly. Morgan’s pussy involuntary sucked in the cock that pounded her relentlessly.

The forest was filled with cries and grunts, the pain was still evident but it no longer hurt as much when she first started pounding. Still she had to grit her teeth and put her hands on the scale covered arms of the dragon girl. The long tongue came back out and encircled Morgan’s exposed breast; the tip flicked her nipple. 

She squealed at the feeling, and it seems to have pleased the dragon girl hearing her squeak made her thrust harder going deep into her womb. Morgan could feel the dragon girl’s cock throb and twitch inside which almost made a moan slip out. It wouldn’t be long until the dragon girl came, Morgan also began feeling her pelvis burning up. Her grip on the scaly skin tightened making the dragon girl growl.

She wasn’t prepared when the dragon girl shot a powerful stream of her seed inside her womb. “Ahh! Fuck!” it was very warm she could feel it swirl inside her. It must’ve been 30 seconds at least before she could no longer feel the seed pour into her. Weakly Morgan lifted her head to see that her stomach had slightly bulged with a combination of the cum inside her and the hunk of meat still impaled into her.

The dragon girl on top of her fell on top of her and used her tongue to lap at her neck, Morgan laid there unable to do anything she didn’t even get to cum herself. She huffed frustrated. “You could've at least let me cum too.” The dragon girl lifted herself off of Morgan and tilted her head as if she could understand her. Without any indication except for a growl the dragon girl pulled out of Morgan’s snatch, she cringed when she felt the cum pool out of her.

The dragon girl moved down towards Morgan’s snatch, she took in the scent before she extended her long tongue and inserted inside Morgan. She jerked her body upwards not expecting the feeling still sensitive from the first fucking. “Ah ah ah ahh mmph.” The tongue twists and angles itself to provide maximum stimulation, the muscles contract around the tongue screaming out and jerking uncontrollably her entire body becomes numb.

Without even realising it she cums, the dragon girl collects as much of her own cum and Morgan’s before taking her tongue out. Morgan’s vision is blurry from exhaustion and overstimulation. She looks over to see the dragon girl with her tongue coated in cum, she doesn’t move or resist as she approaches. Effortlessly the dragon girl slides her tongue in sharing the cum. 

The taste of her own cum and the dragon cum is not as bad as she thought it would be but the slimy texture of the cum made her gag. Spitting it out wasn’t an option so she reluctantly swallowed. The dragon girl breaks the sloppy tongue kiss and sits on her knees, her head facing the sky. 

Morgan weekly rolled onto her back and tried to crawl away far enough so she could use a teleportation spell to get away. However doing this required to turn her back on the dragon girl a mistake she would immediately regret. She felt a pair of scaly claws wrap around her stomach and lift her up. She looked down to see the erect cock probing her entrance.

”No please... how can you still go?” The dragon girl lowered Morgan onto her cock impaling her. Morgan could no longer feel her legs and she was too tired to fight back so she let it happen. The dragon girl didn’t care if Morgan was ready or not she only wanted to quell her own hunger and desire. She nibbled on Morgan’s shoulder hard enough to breathe skin and lap at the blood savoring the taste. 

Morgan squeaked at the stinging pain she couldn’t even use any of her healing spells to at least heal the wounds. Morgan didn’t have the breath or even the energy to whine and struggle her feet weren’t even touching the ground. It was only until now that she realized how tall the dragon girl was she must've been standing at least 6 feet tall. 

The dragon girl’s cock created a nice bulge on Morgan’s abdomen. She hears the dragon girl purr behind her running its sharp fangs along her nape. She briefly stops lifting Morgan up and down her cock, she sets Morgan down on her feet, her legs instantly melt threatening to collapse but she is lifted up by her legs.

Morgan’s hands dart to grip on the dragon girl’s forearms, her legs are spread and she is subjected to a brutal fucking. The dragon girl rams as fast as she can grunting and growling as her thighs make contact with Morgan’s plump ass. “Mmm...” was the only thing Morgan could conjure up as a whine. She was hilted all the way up into the womb and filled up again by the dragon girl. 

Morgan is dropped on her knees, her body slumps over exposing her ass to the dragon behind her. When she feels the head of the cock poke her again she tries to sway her hips away from her. “You must be kidding... nngh I can’t do this...” The last thing Morgan remembered before her vision went black was the sensation of her walls being ripped apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few hours after the first encounter.

Morgan fluttered her eyes open and instantly she felt soreness down in her abdomen. She took a quick glance around her and recognized it as her room. Had it been a dream? Her question was answered when she tried to leave her bed only to be held in place by something gritty and rough. She looks down and sees a tail wrapped around her naked waist, she follows it and sees the dragon girl snoozing away. 

Carefully and quietly she tries prying the tail off her but it’s no use every time she lays even a single finger on the tail the dragon girl growls and stirs slightly. Morgan can do nothing but be held captive on her own bed in her own home. After what seemed like an eternity she felt the dragon girl stir awake her tail still firmly wrapped around her. 

Morgan felt something hot and wet touch her cheek, she looked up and saw the dragon girl licking her cheek while her hand massaged her breast. “Ugh stop. You already had me at the river leave me be you beast!” Morgan tried scooting away from her but she was only pulled back in by the scaly arms and held onto tighter. The dragon girl unwrapped her tail and lifted up Morgan’s leg to align her cock with her pussy. “No not again you’ll tear me apart.” *Besides who knows how many times you’ve fucked me while I was unconscious.*

The dragon girl pushed in disregarding Morgan’s words letting out a purr once she was fully hilted in. Thankfully it wasn’t as painful like the first few times but nonetheless it still hurt. She moved a hand to her still very sore abdomen groaning in discomfort as she was pounded into mush by her kidnapper. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the dragon girl cum bulging her stomach. “Nggghh,” her stomach expanded due to the amount of cum being pumped into her, “D-Do you always have to cum so much?” she questioned angrily, she got a grunt in response god she wished she could use her magic and incinerate this stupid beast.

For hours she was fucked and filled with cum before the dragon girl fell asleep after 8 or was it 9? 9 times she was fuck and filled each time her body becoming number and number. She felt like she was carrying multiple babies inside her, her pelvis was so sore it hurt just laying there. When she was sure the dragon girl was fast asleep she wiggled out of her the tight grip she kept on her. She was unable to stand up for more than 2 seconds before falling onto her knees clutching her stomach feeling the cum drip down her thigh. The best she could do was crawl, how pathetic crawling in her own home she had to get as far away from the anti-magic crest as possible so that she could use her magic.

Carefully she opened the door and slipped out, feeling some strength return to her legs. She stood up placing a hand on the wall to guide her. She walked slowly very slowly, the halls seemed to be so much longer than they usually did. When she got far enough away out of range from the anti-magic crest she examined the scars left by the dragon girl. 

“Tch my delicate skin all ruined because of that beast.” She uttered a helping spell instantly restoring the broken skin, just as she did she heard a loud roar coming from her room. She had no time to react as the dragon quickly bursted out the room towards Morgan tackling her to the ground. She was huffing out breaths of steam that landed on Morgan's face. 

Fearfully she looked up to the dangerous golden eyes that peered down on her. Gulping loudly before she was hoisted up and carried back to the bedroom. She struggles attempting to break free, but she is thrown onto her bed and pinned between it and the dragon girl. Harshly she bit Morgan on the shoulder making her scream, she lapped at the blood while simultaneously using her tail to play with Morgan’s pussy.

The unfamiliar and foreign feeling of the sharp tail causes Morgan to jerk and twist her hips trying to avoid it. She stops squirming when the sharp fangs sink into her skin “nghh,” the searing pain was almost unbearable but she was able to hold in the scream by biting down on her lower lip. The dragon girl pulls away licking the extra blood from her lips and looking at her prey with a monstrous gaze. She used her tail to spread Morgan’s legs, as expected Morgan began kicking and thrashing trying to keep her legs closed.

“No! This is my house! I’m not going to let you ravage me in my own home!” one of her feet luckily or unluckily connects with the dragon girl’s stomach knocking her back slightly, Morgan stopped kicking and stared at her with genuine fear in her eyes. A guttural growl came from her and steamed puffed out from her nostrils, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Morgan backed away as far as she could, she visibly flinched when the dragon girl took a menacing step towards her. “Please I’m sorry.” God she sounded pathetic she was reduced to whimpers and squeaks. She got up very close to her face, Morgan looked away waiting for the absolute worst. Instead she felt the all too familiar tongue lick her cheek, two rough hands grabbed her breast. 

She was confused but also a bit relieved, the tongue traveled down to her throat and trialed up all the way to her chin . Morgan could’ve sworn she heard her let out a feral chuckle and then, “Like...rough? It spoke but she concluded that she must’ve had very limited knowledge on how to.

The dragon girl showed off her teeth and pulled Morgan towards her pushing into her pussy, Morgan let it happen no point in resisting. She tensed and gripped the bedsheets as the head pushed in, there was a slight pause before the dragon girl rammed into her fast and hard like she usually did. Ragged breaths slid by her clenched teeth the pain was still there but she also felt pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure was able to overpower the plain having been stretched so much and so often allowed her body to adjust to the size. A small little moan came out of Morgan’s throat. She rushed to cover her mouth but the dragon girl heard it loud and clear and she enjoyed that. “Nngh! Hmmm,” For the first time since she’s been fucked the dragon girl hit a spot inside her that stirred something in her. She couldn’t help but moan and wanted more.

Luckily her wish was granted, instead of wild erratic thrust the dragon girl actively searched for that spot hitting again and again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head enjoying it for once. However there was a subconscious part of her mind that didn’t that still told her to fight back but it was very weak and ultimately she pushed them out of her head completely. 

She allowed the moans to leave freely from her much to the dragon girl’s pleasure. When she felt the hot tongue robe her lips she opened acceptingly sucking on it. The gesture was recuperated in the form of rougher but purposeful thrusting. The dragon girl purred as she was about to cum but Morgan screamed out and clawed at the dragon girl's smooth back eliciting a growl from her as she moved to lick her the wounds on her shoulder from earlier. She came first, her legs shook and quivered on their own, she was filled to the brim by the dragon girl.

It was night time by now and the dragon girl had already fallen asleep on top of her. Morgan fell asleep. For once she actually enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 days after the events of part II.

Morgan woke up feeling sore particularly in her pelvis but by now she was pretty much used to it after spending a week with the dragon girl she also found out her name was Artoria, though it was difficult due to her broken speech Morgan was able to interpret at the end.

She looked behind her to see Artoria still asleep, as carefully and quietly as she could Morgan tried to leave the bed. She was close but before she actually could that damned tail of her whipped around her waist and pulled her back in. She heard her growl, “Ugh, please I have things to do.” She whined, getting fucked 10 or so times a day was the norm for her now. She could only leave the room if Artoria left and was also kept from going outside the house.

The only times they would Artoria was always close behind making sure Morgan didn’t run off, because of this Morgan had very little time to plan how she would get rid of this savage beast. Though she did have to admit being spread apart so much was starting to feel quite good, the warm cum that would fill her made her feel full and hot.

Artoria lined herself up and shoved the entire length in both of them grunting. Morgan lie still allowing her to have her way with her, in return Morgan found Artoria to be more docile which would allow her to get far way enough to use a healing spell to heal any wounds she may have gotten during their fuck session but still not far away enough to use any of her offensive spells.

As Artoria thrust began to pick up pace Morgan allowed small whimpers and moans to slip by her lips, when she felt it throb inside it sent her over the edge releasing a guttural moan sending Arotria over the edge as well. She waited until Artoria was done filling her before she left the bed with Arotira close behind. Throughout the day Morgan had spent it in her study going through her books like she would usually do the only difference was there was a dragon girl with her.

She had her tail firmly wrapped around Morgan while using her tongue to lick every inch of her body. When she leaned in for a kiss Morgan tilted her head away like an angry wife would to a husband. That would pretty much describe her relationship with Artoria right now, except she would never be married to a dragon hybrid in the first place. Morgan feels something hard poking her from behind and lets out a tired sigh. “Only after I’m finished, then you can have me.” She hears Artoria huff and smirks, she loved having power over her for once but it was very rare.

Upon finishing her books she set it down, “huh you actually waited instead of just taking me.” It seems being submissive to her was paying off she had somewhat control over Artoria. Morgan walks over to a couch in her study and sits spreading her legs. “Well then get it over with.” Artoria released a satisfied purr immediately running over to Morgan stopping just short from her pussy. 

“Oooh...” Just feeling the head penetrate her already feels good. Taking it as encouragement Artoria goes the rest of the way in, though she wished her walls would’ve squeezed harder but she can make it work. She leaned down and nibbled on a particularly new sweet spot she found her sharp fangs grazing the skin ever so slightly sending a shiver up Morgan’s spine. 

It also had the double effect of making Morgan clench her pussy down on her cock. “Haah, haa, mmph.” Morgan found herself wrapping her arms around Artoria’s neck drawing her closer for a kiss. Although she was still planning to kill this beast and retake her home she might as well have some fun with her while she’s at it. She felt the long tongue slither down her throat, it felt so warm she rolled her eyes back.

She felt the muscle retract from her throat, Morgan whines sucking on the tongue to keep it in. *Chuckle* “Des...perate?” she teased. Morgan mentally scoffed *She's teasing me now?* she thought. Her hands released the grip she had on Artoria’s nape and moved it to rub the coarse scales on her arms. Her breath hitches every so often when Artoria reaches her womb. When she felt her tail grip her breast it nearly sent her over the edge.

“Hmmmm.” Artoria thrusts faster chasing after her release. Morgan could feel it and she scowled, she was never allowed to cum because of Artoria’s selfishness, She locked her legs around Artoria’s waist to make sure she let her finish, if she was allowing her to fuck her daily then she should also be allowed to cum. The tail that was previously groping her breast slither up near her open mouth and helps itself plunging in her throat.

The combinations of all these sensations drive Morgan over the edge and she cums before Artoria does. Artoria lets out a roar as she cums rocking her hips while doing so. Still hard Artoria lifts Morgan up forcing Morgan to lean her body on her, the unexpected action draws a yelp from the fairy. “Hey where are you taking me now?”  
She says still flustered.

When they reach her bedroom Artoria whips the door with her tail closing it, tonight is going to be a long night.

The wandering wolves in the forest perked up to sounds of strange noises coming from a tall tower, they could smell the beast that dwells in it as well as its mate. Figuring it was not worth it they all backed away slowly hearing the moans of the mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Months after the vents of part III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this during my lunch break at work but not like it matters anyway lol.

Morgan was sitting on Artoria’s lap with her tail curling around behind her, they’ve begun to grow quite fond of her during their time together. Although she still can’t use her magic she doesn’t mind after all who needs magic when you have a dragon girl that can fulfill all your needs and desires.

Artoria lovingly licks Morgan's cheek with her tongue, normally this would disgust Morgan but now she finds it endearing and sweet it shows who she belongs to. She enjoyed having Artoria around it could get quite lonely out in the forest. The tongue traveled to her clothed nipple sending shivers through her body, Morgan giggled “That tickles.”

Artoria redoubles her efforts making Morgan full on laugh as she fumbles in her lap. “Okay...okay that’s enough.” She said through laughs, Artoria only stopped when Morgan was nearly out of breath. Morgan placed a playful kiss on her nose eliciting a purr from her. 

“Come along I need to gather more ingredients for my potions.” Artoria eagerly followed behind like a dog. When they reach the usual spot Morgan always goes to gather ingredients it’s strangely quiet its always quiet but it was a different type of quiet. Artoria becomes agitated. 

Morgan quickly senses danger, she hears bush ruffle and out pops a demon boar with two enormous tusks that could skewer a bear. It charged at Morgan but it was intercepted by Artoria, she clawed and bit at it. The forest was filled with the cries of the demon boar. Morgan could do little without her magic and it's not like she could fight that thing anyway. She goes to hide near a rock watching anxiously, she knew Artoria was strong but the boar was strong too. 

Artoria used her claws to slash at the boar's ribs ripping out a large chuck of it’s flesh exposing the bone. Blood flew into the air, the boar retaliated ramming Artoria sending her flying into a tree. Morgan gasps as the boar charges with its tusk forward going for the kill. Artoria reacts and catches the tusk stopping it from impaling her however it was able to graze her abdomen which prompted Artoria to roar out in pain. Using her anger and monstrous strength she tosses the boar aside and pounces on it using her dragon fangs to sink her teeth into its belly tearing most of the organs out. She then used her claws to rip a chunk of its throat out.

The boar shrieks out kicking Artoria in the face hard, It then uses the last of its strength to drive one of its tusks into her liver, Artoria roars before she claws the boar's face off. She collapses after releasing one final roar that sends shockwaves through the ground and air.

Morgan rushes from the rock and cautiously makes her way towards Artoria still unsure if the boar was truly dead. When she reaches Artoria she’s frantic about what to do but she remembers she brung a few potions with her. Thankfully she pulls out a healing potion, she holds it up to Artroia’s lips but she doesn’t budge.

“Tch, this is no time to be stubborn,” there’s a low growl from Artoria but Morgan would have none of it. “You selfish creature I let you have me for months and this is how you repay me?” Tears threaten to spill, she has truly grown fond of Artoria when they had sex Artoria would always go gentler than she usually would. 

“No! You are going to live.” Taking matters into her own hands she took the vial in her hand and drank the it, she swirled the liquid around in her mouth. It tasted awfully bitter; she made a mental note to find a way to make her potions taste better when she gets out of this.

She hears Artorias raspy breathing and quickly moves her lips over hers blood soaking into her dress, she connects their lips. Her eyebrows furrow at the strong taste of blood. Prying her lips open with her, she lets the liquid flow from her mouth to Artoria’s, She pulls back and makes sure that Artoria swallows. Upon seeing the lump go down her throat she breathes a sigh of relief.

Thinking quickly she tears her dress to form makeshift bandages, by the time she’s finished applying the bandages her entire lower dress is no more barely exposing her ass. With on problem out of the way comes a second she had no way of getting Artoria back to her home where she could properly be treated. 

She shuffles through her bag again looking for something useful but there’s nothing. Now she panics she knows no one will come to help and she can’t carry Artoria back. After waiting for ages Morgan really begins to grow worried the healing potion did very little on the small bruises and scratches were healing, the deeper gashes still looked terrible. She doesn't exactly know why but she breaks down crying hugging the dying creature tightly. “You selfish beast I can’t believe you’re just going to leave me.” She cries into Artoria’s neck, she can fairly feel her pulse but it's almost nonexistent.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I-I love you I really do...”

Suddenly a flash of light blonds her and she is uncertain what happens next before she passes out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few hours after the events of part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This will probably the only short story I'll write since I'm more of a one-shot guy."
> 
> -Shinedown204 on "I missed you"
> 
> -Partially true ^

Morgan saw nothing but nothingness only hearing the sounds of savage beast tear each other apart, hearing the ripping of flesh and bone. She then hears her own voice, although muffled she can faintly hear what she’s saying. “I-I love you I really do... ” I love you, those were the words she had said to the dying monster before she passed out.

She blinks herself awake at the sounds of birds chirping and the cool morning breeze brushing her skin. She looks around and she's back in her room again but how? She looks down to see her dress ripped and stand with dried blood stirring even more questions. Before she could even think of possible answers her door swung open revealing a stranger that looked oddly similar to Artoria, she was carrying a tray in her hands.

Morgan reached under her pillow to grab her dagger, she always kept one just in case some lonely old king decided to indulge himself with a beautiful fairy all alone in the forest. The stranger saw what she was doing and hastily set the tray down on a nearby table holding her hands up.

“Please I mean you no harm,” her voice was broad, commanding yet feminine.

Morgan eyed her suspiciously before slowly setting down the dagger but still keeping it close to her, the strange woman grabbed the tray she left earlier and made her way to Morgan, she pulled up a chair maintaining a respectful distance away from Morgan. The stranger gave her a reassuring smile that worked somewhat, feeling a bit more comfortable Morgan spoke.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” She said getting straight to the point.

“Of course, how rude of me. I am Artoria Pendragon, former King of Britain.” Morgan’s body tensed, Artoria Pendragon? Former King of Britain?

“Is it really you?” Her eyes grew even more suspicious reaching for the dagger again.

“Please allow me to explain to you my lady.” Morgan considered it and slowly pulled her hand away from the dagger still not believing the stranger.

“I’ll start from the beginning,” Morgan felt more at ease and pity for Artoria, long ago when she was the King of Britain she was cursed by a witch who wanted to win her heart and become the queen, but Artoria had already chosen someone to be her queen though there was no love involved. In turn it angered the witch, and on the day of her wedding the witch casted a curse on Artoria turning her into the dragon monster Morgan spent 3 months with. She explained how she had very little control of her actions but still had a conscious mind.

The only way to break the curse was to find someone who would tell her that they loved her only then would the curse be broken. Morgan took a good while soaking in the story determining whether she believed it or not in part she somewhat wanted to slit Artoria’s throat and forget this all ever happened but she didn’t want to get more blood on her than there already was. Speaking of which,

“Why is my dress torn and stained with blood?” glaring at Artoria who scratched the back of her neck, “Forgive me, I did not want to disrobe you without your knowledge,”  
Pfft as if you haven't before. They sat in an awkward silence not knowing where to go off from here.

“Well, I guess you should be heading off to reclaim your throne,” she saw Artoria frown, “As much as I would want to my time as King has passed, instead I wish to repay you for setting me free from my curse,” Artoria looks away when she says this next line, “I also wish to apologize for taking you against your will if there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will. You have my word.” She sounded so sincere as expected from a King.

“Well for one I’d like a bath.”

“Right away,” Artoria rushed off to prepare a warm bath for Morgan, it wasn’t until now that Morgan had gotten a proper look at Artoria, her gold eyes were replaced with green ones, and once pale blond hair was now golden she also lost her dragon features.

Morgan threw her bloody and ripped dress away and wrapped herself in a towel. She stepped into her bathing room to find Artoria just finishing up making sure the water was the right temperature. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Well yes, I'd like for you to bathe with me,” she expected Artoria to respectfully decline but instead she accepted with no hesitation taking her clothes off revealing her lean and well built body with a scar or two and thankfully she still had her extra part. Morgan disrobed herself and stepped in the warm bath releasing a pleasured sigh. Artoria joined her.

“Do you need any help bathing?” she asked almost desperately, “No I can bathe myself thank you.” 

“No please allow me,” as expected Artoria was still stubborn and persistent when she was still a dragon. Artoria carefully took one of Morgan’s legs and rubbed soap on it, Morgan shuddered the firm hands were very masterful releasing the tension in her legs. As they bathe Artoria became a bit more adventurous trailing her hands to Morgan's thigh but stopping just short from her womanhood.

“If you will allow me I want to show you how truly thankful I am to have found and met you.” She sounded like she would do it whether Morgan let her or not, “If you insist go ahead,” although she had a pretty good idea of what Artoria wanted to do she still wanted to find out for herself. Slowly Artoria gilded her hands along Morgan's smooth pale skin, her green eyes trained on Morgan’s own.

When she reached her breast she stopped, “can I touch you there?” she questioned. She nodded giving her consent, Artoria wasted no time and lightly cupped her breast, gaining a pleasured sigh from her, feeling encouraged she squeezed and rolled them around. Morgan moaned lightly feeling her callous hands massage her breast with a high level of skill and precision. 

One hand trailed down towards her pussy stopping just above it waiting for permission. Morgan nodded again, Artoria now simultaneously played with Morgan’s breast and massaged her pussy sliding a single finger in earning her an adorable squeak from her. She captured the unoccupied breast with her mouth flicking the nipple with her tongue. 

Morgan used her hand to fish for Artoria’s cock she stroked it slowly, making her groan out of delight. Unconsciously Artoria rocked her hips forward in Morgan's hand. Artoria pumps her finger at a steady pace just fast enough to make sure Morgan felt good and satisfied. “Oh yes, please... harder,” she moans but instead Artoria pulls her finger and pulled away from her breast to lift Morgan up and onto the ledge of the spacious tub, she was about to voice her disappointment but was silenced when Artoria moved her face close to her needy pussy, “please do not hesitate to push me away.” She bereaved and lanced her fingers with Morgan’s hand before she gently dragged tongue up the twat. 

Morgan nearly screamed but muffled most of it with her hand, she used her other hand to lean back on it. Small licks turned to precise and vigorous licks she drank in the taste wanting more. Morgan removed the hand covering her mouth to the back of Artoria’s head pushing her head in deeper trying to get the most out of it. 

She growls when Morgan tugs at her hair pulling her away from her meal she gets pulled into a passionate kiss by Morgan. There’s no technique in their kissing just lips on lips tasting each other with their intertwining tongues. “Tell me oh former King of Britain why did you want to help me bathe?” she moaned out.

“I-I wanted to show you how grateful I am to you for freeing I also wish to show you how much I love you during the time we’ve spent together.” those words made her heart flutter. “Then show me, show me how much you love me.”

Artoria maintained eye contact with Morgan as she shoved herself in, Morgan released a loud shameless moan throwing her head back but Artoria pulled it back so she could stare into her while they made love. Morgan cupped Artoria’s face with both her hands and she did the same. Wanting to be closer Morgan wrapped both legs around the taller woman pulling her in, “harder please.” Artoria is more than happy to comply, thrusting her hips as hard she can groaning in delight.

“Haa haa ahh mmm,” her moans were very encouraging for Artoria to go harder, “Oh, Morgan...” she felt herself becoming close. She felt Morgan become close as well evident by the walls clamping down on her cock. They both crash their lips together muffling their sounds, “O-Oh Morgan.” “Artoriaaa!” They both cum at the same time Morgan squirts her juices onto Artoria’s cock while she releases her seed in her.

Her hips stop thrusting and she pulls out, they both stare lovingly into each other smiling.

“I love you,”

“I love you,” they both say, “shall we actually bathe?”

“Oh yes my apologies.” Morgan chuckles lightly.

5 years later they both have 2 children, a daughter and a son. Artoria has moved them out of the forest to live near a beautiful lake. Morgan wants to teach both her children magic much to Artoria’s concern but she loves Morgan and her children deeply so she’ll allow as long as she’s there to watch.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
